


Sonnet for the Stars

by ZephyrLegend



Series: The Kylo Ren Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Poems, Sonnets, Tried to write an emo poem that kylo might write, ended up serious anyway, meant to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrLegend/pseuds/ZephyrLegend
Summary: "You're not alone.""Neither are you."





	Sonnet for the Stars

Your light shines with brittle grace and torment

A soft and brutal thing without an end

For this is sweet pain, unbroken and unbent

A fickle boon without which to descend

 

A blazing star might share its glory fair

Motes and dust scattered amid the vast void

Delivering life unto the despair

For hearts that have seen and loved and enjoyed

 

But wander too close and you may be burned

And such is my inexorable fate

The blisters and shine of a heart so spurned

Bitterly endured as I lie prostrate

 

Men are not made for the hearts of the stars

That, I lament for this doomed love of ours


End file.
